Mobile technology allows people on the go to stay connected. As cellular phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers become ubiquitous, people are more accessible today than in previous decades. The convenience associated with calling someone no matter their location, however, can create disturbances for the party being called. These disturbances can arise, for example, if the called party is in a different time zone or in a different country. While many mobile devices support operational modes that allow a user to reject incoming calls (such as a do not disturb mode or a meeting mode), these modes generally function in an all or nothing fashion—either all calls are rejected or all calls are allowed. When these modes are enabled, callers can leave voicemail messages. However, these modes provide little flexibility in how these messages are delivered.